


Perhaps till next time

by HomuraAkemi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraAkemi/pseuds/HomuraAkemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Masseur AU that demanded to be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps till next time

Just a few more minutes until his next client showed up. Or should he say patient? It honestly depended on the person; some came to him because they were in pain, others made an appointment simply for their own pleasure. The man couldn’t know what sort of goal the next person would have.

Sebastian flexed his fingers a bit and prepared the room. The massage couch was clean and ready, a small bottle of oil standing on a table a feet away, new towels had already been brought. His hands were warm. Most people really disliked if he touched them with cold fingers, which was only understandable, though at this time of the year it could be slightly difficult to keep them from being icy despite the warm temperature in the room.

A knock at the door let him know that his next appointment had arrived. He opened the door – every room provided as much privacy as possible, people came here to relax, after all, not to hear conversations of other clients – with a greeting smile, gesturing for the young male to step inside. The name had already been a hint that this wouldn’t be an old retiree with back problems; however, Sebastian found himself smiling just a little wider.

“Mister Phantomhive, you can leave your things and clothes in the changing cubicle,” the ravenette told him pleasantly, receiving a brief nod. If he didn’t know any better he would think the other was uncomfortable and not entirely looking forward to this session. Well, surely he could make him change his mind.

A long moment later Ciel came back out, glancing down, a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Yes, now he definitely looked uncomfortable. Maybe he had expected a pretty woman and was a little cranky with his current situation, now? Though, watching the young male’s expression, there was no anger or disappointment. Only subtle embarrassment and the small wish to leave again.

Seconds ticked by with the young male looking at the massage couch, hesitating. “Just—head down, on the stomach?” he asked, and Sebastian had to bite back a chuckle. “Yes, please.” The other was a little forlorn, it seemed. Obviously he had never had an appointment for a massage. Sebastian wondered if he had finally decided to get one or if someone else had made him go. Probably the latter, wasn’t it? Though, he wouldn’t disappoint.

Once his client had settled, the ravenette went to work. Clicking the bottle open, the dark-haired man poured a generous amount of oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together before placing them on the other’s lower back, slowly gliding up his back. Ciel’s muscles were tense, both from nervousness and something else. He must be stressed and in pain.

That could be changed.

“Would you wish to talk during your hour, or would you rather quietly relax?” Sebastian asked, certainly open for both. Some clients were rather talkative, others didn’t speak a single word during their session; the man didn’t mind either way. They weren’t there to entertain him, after all; it was his job to help.

“Um—,“ the young male answered, and the ravenette could almost hear his frown, though he clearly wasn’t upset. Probably just didn’t know how to decide. “I’d rather not talk,” came the answer then, and the man nodded even though Ciel wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Very well.”

The ravenette worked out the tension in the other’s back, hands gentle but insistent, kneading every knot he could find, following the bumps of his client’s spine, pressing into the muscles of his shoulder. Every now and then Ciel would tense up and hold his breath, and then relax utterly when pain gave way to warm relief, long puffs of air leaving him. Whoever had made the younger come here had been right to do so; it was about time.

A particularly stubborn knot had the man press harder, forcing a sound of discomfort from his client before something akin to a groan reached his ears and the man paused, blinking, expecting for the other to be awfully stiff and embarrassed now, but finding that Ciel looked as though he didn’t care about such petty things anymore. He had even closed his eyes.

Sebastian just couldn’t help himself. The young male was soft and pliant beneath his hands; the little, quiet sighs escaping his lips whenever his thumbs found a good spot only made it worse. Slowly – both not to startle and to give the other a chance to immediately stop what the ravenette had in mind, Sebastian gripped the hem of the towel to pull it lower. As no complaint came, the ravenette dared to go further, carefully ridding the other of the towel entirely, hands sliding up slim thighs, working on them, as well.

Ciel’s breath came faster; though, instead of pulling away, the young male shifted, knees pushing into the couch as his hips lifted and he squirmed, and the man took that as a request to continue. A second later and his hand had disappeared beneath the younger and the moan that spilled from the other’s lips was music to his ears. The younger pushed into his hand, looking for more and getting what he wanted, and Sebastian had to swallow his own groan when the other arched his back, warmth covering his fingers—

And his client bolting into the changing cubicle as soon as he had caught his breath and ugly realization settled.

The smile didn’t leave his lips but the man managed to look at least somewhat professional when Ciel exited, fully dressed again, not even daring to meet his eyes, cheeks covered with a rosy blush. “Well, perhaps till next time, Mister Phantomhive,” the ravenette said, tilting his head to the side some. The young male was quick to leave the room.

However—the man certainly wouldn’t mind if he came back, soon.


End file.
